


In the Blooming of the Cherry Blossoms

by wanneable



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanneable/pseuds/wanneable
Summary: Tsukishima Kei tries to confess his love to his long-time best friend, while he is asleep.





	

Everyone on the team knows that Yamaguchi Tadashi is the absolute center on Tsukkishima's heart. Hell, the blonde even allowed for him to call him 'Tsukki.' The team all had to act like they didn't notice Tsukishima stare a little bit too long at the other boy while he was changing, or how he never let anyone compliment Yamaguchi more than he did. He always watched the freckled boy with a type of sparkle in his eye only reserved for the ones you were so desperately in love with. He knew Yamaguchi could never feel the same.

But it would all change one spring night, in the middle of cherry blossom season.

Yamaguchi was staying another weekend at Tsukki's household, not as though it came to a shock to anyone. If Yamaguchi wasn't at his home, he was at Tsukishima's, or somewhere with the boy. 

It all started as the boys were changing into sleepwear, both just throwing on t-shirts and shorts, as they always do. Tsukishima found it harder and harder to change in the same room as Yamaguchi, as seeing the smaller boy in just his boxers for as little as a few seconds would create a ferocious heat to climb up Tsukki's cheeks and up to his ears. 

Both boys stayed up for a few minutes longer, reviewing notes and such from the previous school day, and Tsukishima realized just how much he liked the other boy. Maybe even loved him. 

Could he call this love? Sure, he had always known he had loved Yamaguchi a best friend, but his feelings had began to morph into something entirely different. He wanted to be there for Yamaguchi, protecting him and kissing him and touching him, god, seeing the boy's golden smile. He wanted it all. 

So when the boys laid down on their opposite sides of the bed, ( they had decided at the age of 13 that sleeping in the same bed definitely did not mean that they liked each other like that ) and when Yamaguchi let out a soft "goodnight, Tsukki, sleep well," Tsukishima felt something deep and dangerous pull at the strings of his heart. Love. He needed to get his feelings out somehow before he imploded.

He waited 15 minutes, and then another 15 more, for safety, and began talking in a soft whisper. "Hey Yamaguchi, its Tsukki, its me. How was your day? You always ask me that, but I never once thought to ask you, but I probably should. I wonder if you think about me throughout the day as much as I think about you, which is a lot. I think about your eyes, and your grin, and you hair, and your voice, and how much I love hearing your voice call me 'Tsukki.' I also worry, because I'm afraid that one day I'm going to lose you. You'll go to university and meet a good girl, and forget about me,and leave me in the dust. I don't want to be in the dust. I want to be with you, holding your hand and showing you off and calling you mine. I want it more than anything. It's hard, knowing that my feelings will never be reciprocated, but I just wanted to get this off my chest before all this stored up love just flows out of me one day and I kiss you in the middle of practice or something." 

Tsukishima sighed, and turned on his side away from Yamaguchi. He was glad to get that off his chest before it crushed him. He absolutely thought he was in the clear until held heard a small voice say, "do it."

Tsukishima was startled, what had he heard? "What?" He managed to choke out, not daring to turn over and face Yamaguchi.

"You said you wanted to kiss me, so do it."

Tsukishima then dared to turn over, was Yamaguchi messing with him? He expected the boy to have the goofiest grin on his face as an 'I'm joking' expression, but the freckled boy's face was dead serious. 

"Yamagu-"

Tsukishima was stopped by a small hand being placed on his cheek, and the touch of small lips to his own. He immediately tensed up, but a small brush of Yamaguchi's thumb across his jawline was enough to relax him. He melted into the kiss, tenderly wrapping an arm around the other boy's waist. 

Yamaguchi tentatively pulled back, slowly opening his eyes to look direct at Tsukki. "I love you, Tsukishima Kei, I want to be yours. I want you to show me off and touch me and hug me and hold my hand and I want to call you mine. I've wanted this for so long, but I was always afraid I would just be dropped by you once you realized I was dead weight."

Tsukishima laughed at this, pulling the smaller one closer, "You, deadweight? You keep me grounded, Yamaguchi, I will forever love you for that."

Yamaguchi smiled, "Tsukki? Can we kiss again? Just so I'm not sure this is a dream."

Tsukishima gently placed his lips on Yamaguchi's letting his lips lingering before adding, "please don't tell the team all the sappy things I said to you."

So they laid there, Yamaguchi lying wrapped in the arms of Tsukki, his Tsukki, and they stole touches of skin and whispered shared promises to each other in the blooming of the cherry blossoms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short story I wrote!! I hope you have a good day :)


End file.
